Un cabrón con suerte
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: —Bruder… ¿me cuentas un cuento? —pregunta Liechtenstein acostada en la cama con su mirada angelical y leve sonrisita. Y un cuento más tarde, una confusión, y un poco de chocolate caliente hace que Suiza termine por concluir lo que todos sabemos... si, que hay por ahí alguien que tiene demasiada suerte. Historia en tres capítulos
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Suiza dice que él no es de Himaruya ni de nadie más… ¡Con el trabajo que le costó que el Sacro Imperio reconociera su independencia en 1648!

Capítulo 1/3

_Habían cenado chocolate caliente con fondue, habían escuchado un rato a Austria tocar el piano hasta que a Liechtenstein se le cerraban un poco los ojos, y Austria ha tenido la maravillosa idea de que es hora de irse a la cama…. cofcof… aunque sean las nueve y media. Los tres habían subido las escaleras apaciblemente, Suiza especialmente sonrojado, habían esperado unos tensos y vergonzosos instantes fuera del cuarto de Lili a que se pusiera el pijama y para seguir las reglas cuadradas de Suiza, habían entrado ambos a darle el beso de las buenas noches…_

—Bruder… ¿me cuentas un cuento? —pregunta Liechtenstein acostada en la cama con su mirada angelical y leve sonrisita.

—Ehh… ¿C-Cuento? En se… vale, vale, ja... —Suiza se sonroja un poco, mira a Austria de reojo y con el ceño fruncido al otro lado de la habitación, y se sienta en la cama

Austria mira la escena sin estar muy seguro, preguntándose qué hace allí. Suiza le fulmina con una cara que dice que si quiere jugar a las fresas, se va a tener que soplar el cuento de Liechtenstein y ayudarle a que se duerma, PROFUNDAMENTE, lo antes posible.

Liechtenstein se recarga sobre el hombro de Suiza y piensa que va a hacerse la dormida cuanto antes para ir a ver cómo juegan a las fresas.

—Había un reino muy lejano en donde vivía un hombre que era un indese... —carraspea—, una persona muy difícil —mira a Austria, que hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Difícil en qué sentido? —pregunta Liechtenstein.

—Difícil en cuanto a que... era muy difícil de complacer, siempre estaba pidiendo cosas y dando órdenes —explica irritado por la cara de Austria.

—¡Oh! ¿Y por qué hacía eso? —pregunta ella.

—Oh.. no lo sé, supongo que para fastidiar a otro hombre que era su vecino. Que era formal y trabajador —explica.

—Oh... ¿Y por qué quería fastidiar a su vecino si era formal y trabajador? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Creo que porque le agradaba... —sentencia Suiza y luego se sonroja.

Austria levanta las cejas pensando unos cuantos adjetivos más que añadir a esa descripción y luego sonríe.

—Ah... ¿Pero por qué fastidiarle entonces? —pregunta Liechtenstein.

—P-Pues... —carraspea, sintiendo la sonrisa de Austria—. Pues porque hay gente así de molesta.

—Pero no tiene sentido, ¿por qué hacer enojar a alguien que te agrada? —sigue planteando la chica.

—Esa es una preguntan que quizás deberías hacerle a _Österreich_ —susurra incómodo, sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Si te agrada, lo lógico es querer agradarle tú también —añade Liechtenstein. Austria les mira a ambos.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan tus personajes, _Schweiz_ —suelta con cinismo, como si no supiera de que habla.

—Mis personajes no funcionan, ni funcionarán jamás —le fulmina el helvético.

—¿Lo ves? Es lo lógico, si le molesta el vecino trabajador acabara odiándole —explica Liechtenstein, que hoy está muy espabilada.

—No le odia —responde en automático y luego se sonroja, carraspeando—. Sí le odia.

Ambos le miran, el suizo cierra los ojos, sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas.

—También le quiere... un poquito.

—Ja, creo que ya veo cual es el problema que hace que los personajes no funcionen. —se burla un poco Austria.

—Oh... ¿Y por qué? —pregunta Liechtenstein.

—¡Cállate! —protesta Suiza.

Ella se calla, un poco asustada y regañada.

—_Nein_, _nein_... tu no... él —mira a Austria con el ceño fruncido, y luego le hace un cariño dulce a Lili en la mejilla—. ¿Qué me decías, Lili? —pregunta, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

—Creí que querías que te ayudara con la historia —se defiende Austria.

—¿Que por qué le quiere? —pregunta Liechtenstein en un susurro casi inaudible.

—No me estás ayudando, la estás criticando... Por qué no vienes aquí y te... —se calla de repente y mira a su hermanita con cara de absoluto horror.

—P-P-Pue... —carraspea— Pues...

—Oh, una cuestión interesante —concede Austria a la chica acercándose tal como le ha pedido apoyándose en los pies de la cama en la columna del baldaquín.

—E-Eso... n-no sé si te pare... no sé, no sé si sea necesario aclarar eso para los fines de la historia.

Ambos miran a Suiza... Austria mira a Liechtenstein.

—Pero es que no entiendo cómo puede quererle si le molesta —se defiende ella, Austria sonríe.

—Esa... es una cuestión... que a todos nos ha parecido complicado comprender —explica Suiza lentamente.

—¿Ves? Justo ese es el problema con los personajes, les falta definición —explica Austria pacientemente.

—A ver, _LIEBE_... —suelta con burla—, defínelos. Si te parece que les falta definición, defínelos —se cruza de brazos.

Austria se incomoda imperceptiblemente por el _liebe_.

—No son mis personajes —se defiende tranquilamente. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Le quiere... —mira a Liechtenstein—, le quiere porque es un buen hombre en el fondo... muy en el fondo. Y porque han crecido juntos, y porque le… medio gusta su compañía —carraspea, sonrojándose cada vez más.

—Ah... ¿Es bueno con los demás menos con él? —pregunta Liechtenstein.

Austria vuelve a sonreír con las respuestas de Suiza.

—Nooooo... uff... con los demás es igual de terrible pero... diferente —sonríe un poco, casi imperceptiblemente y luego se pone serio de nuevo.

—¿Entonces como sabe que es bueno? —pregunta confundida—. ¿y diferente cómo?

Suiza se revuelve en su lugar, incómodo.

—Pues sabe que... sabe que es bueno porque le conoce muy bien, porque en realidad es muy difícil saberlo —explica.

Ambos le miran.

—Diferente... diferente —esta vez sonríe un poco más, hasta que nota que le miran y se pone serio de nuevo.

—Entonces los demás si deben odiarle... —propone Liechtenstein.

—Quizás un poquitín —mira a Austria, sonriendo de lado—. Pero no tanto como le odia el hombre trabajador —la mira de nuevo.

Austria levanta las cejas y cierra los ojos en un plan de "allá ellos".

—Oh... ¿Pero no has dicho que le quiere? ¿Es porque le trata diferente? —pregunta ella sin entender.

—En parte... —reflexiona—. Al hombre trabajador le gusta que le trate diferente —explica sin mirar a Austria, que vuelve a sonreír.

—¿Aunque eso sea tratarle mal? —pregunta Liechtenstein.

—Eso... eso es difícil a veces —admite, sonrojándose porque esa es una GRAN confesión. Se vuelve a mover en su lugar, incómodo bajo la atenta y escrutante mirada de Austria—. Pero al final, supongo que le soporta p-porque... —se muerde el labio y se vuelve a mover en su lugar—, pues porque es su vecino y no le queda de otra —resuelve con mucha seguridad—. No es porque le gusta ni mucho menos —añade con absoluta resolución, mucho muy tarde y mucho muy poco convincentemente—. Claro que no es que le tenga que gustar... Es decir... —se sonroja mas, moviéndose otra vez. Es decir, nadie ha hablado de gustar o no gustar… es… es... algo relativo... —carraspea.

Liechtenstein parpadea sin estar segura de haber entendido nada de lo que ha dicho Suiza. Austria se ríe un poquito por lo bajo.

—¿¡De que te ríes!? —protesta mirándole tenso, el austríaco niega con la cabeza.

—Me distraje pensando en otras cosas y no te escuchaba —miente con una sonrisa sardónica—. Bitte, continúa.

Suiza le fulmina y carraspea.

—B-Bueno. El hombre trabajador era muy ordenado y responsable. Trabajaba todo los días.

Liechtenstein bosteza, entrecerrando los ojos un poco.

—Se parece a ti...

—En un horario fijo. Mientras que su vecino incómodo, no tenía horario alguno —abre los ojos como platos, separándose de Liechtenstein y provocando que se le resbale la cabeza de su hombro—. NEINEINEIN!

La chica se cae, un poco asustada por los brusco y Austria aparta la cara riendo un poco otra vez.

—El hombre trabajador era Moreno y con los ojos... Azules. Y no se parecía en nada a mí —agrega rápidamente.

—Ehm... bueno, yo lo decía por lo trabajador y lo responsable y todo eso —explica Liechtenstein un poco avergonzada, como pidiendo disculpas por el atrevimiento.

—En realidad, se refiere a mi —explica Austria mirando a Liechtenstein con una sonrisa—. Yo soy el hombre moreno, centrado y serio y él es el vecino molesto y loco a quien todo el mundo le tiene miedo —tergiversa la historia.

Suiza se sonroja mucho.

—Ja, ja... Bueno... En eso tal vez pero nada má... —empieza mientras habla la chica volviendo a acercarse… luego escucha al austriaco—. _WAS_? —grita fulminándole.

Liechtenstein parpadea mirando a Austria, sin estar muy segura.

—Oh...

Austria se ríe un poquito al ver la reacción de Suiza.

—_Nein_, _nein_... _nein_! —le sigue fulminando—. YO soy el hombre centrado, yo soy el hombre trabajador con los horarios perfectos, yo soy el ordenado. ¡Tú eres el vecino molesto, sin horarios ni orden mental!

—Oh... ¿Así que tú eres... quién me quiere un poquito porque te trato diferente? —pregunta mirándole por encima de las gafas y sonriendo—. Que... interesante.

Liechtenstein mira a Suiza, quien abre los ojos como platos, sonrojándose todo lo sonrojable y abriendo la boca.

—_N-N-Ne_... _Nein_! —niega fervientemente queriéndose morir—. _Nein_, _nein_! Yo no... no he dicho eso nunca... ¡e-el personaje no tiene que ver c-conmigo a excepción d-de lo ordenado y trabajador c-con los horarios perfectos! —se defiende. Liechtesntein le mira abriendo los ojos, preocupada.

—_Bruder_... ¿estás bien?

—Claro que estoy perfectamente bien —la mira a ella como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza—. Desde luego que estoy absoluta total y completamente bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Oh... ¿ves? por eso dije que era al revés... lo lamento, a veces es complejo entenderte —resuelve Austria aparentemente muy interesado en la colcha de la cama, sacando una pelusilla invisible, estirado.

Suiza mira a Austria después de esa declaración.

—Oh —se sonroja, pero le sigue escrutando con la mirada.

Austria sigue en su postura de cejas levantadas, ojos cerrados y "por el amor de dios, que alguien tape ese bote de lo que sea que desprende un olor nauseabundo".

—Bueno no es que yo no... es decir... —traga saliva—. E-Es... es decir que... bueno, yo no he dicho que... —balbucea.

—¿Y qué pasó luego? —pregunta Liechtenstein bostezando otra vez.

—Pasó... Pasó... —sigue mirando a Austria ligeramente consternado—. Pasó que el vecino... el vecino trabajador d-decidió un día que ya no quería hablar con el vecino molesto —explica lentamente y mira a la chica.

—Claro, siendo tan molesto es normal —asegura ella con los ojos cerrados.

—Decidió que no le quería ver nunca más porque... —se pasa la mano por el pelo y la escucha—. Bueno, ja, eso parecía inicialmente, y era lo que parecía lo más lógico, pero al final no fue lo mejor —agrega incómodo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Liechtenstein con la voz suave, a punto de dormirse.

—Porque el vecino molesto era molesto pero... —carraspea—, bueno...

Austria especialista en trivialidades, sigue observándoles en silencio como si hablaran del tiempo.

—A la vez, bueno el vecino trabajador no tenía muchos amigos y la realidad es que al final quizás no le detestaba tanto como... —va bajando el tono de voz mirando a su hermana, ella ya está dormida, sobre su hombro, respirando con calma.

Sin mirar a Austria, Suiza frunce el ceño y se levanta con todo el cuidado que puede, recostándole la cabeza sobre la almohada. Toma unos momentos de espaldas a Austria, pensando en lo que acaba de decir y sonrojándose más aún. Al final se voltea hacia él, sin mirarle directamente, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para indicarle que salgan.

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo y se levanta, andando hasta la puerta con aire indiferente. Suiza sale sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

El moreno está en el pasillo, esperando pacientemente a que acabe de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta, para lo que tarda un par de minutos, en lo que revisa que todas las ventanas estén bien cerradas. Al final termina por salir por la puerta, mirando al suelo y gruñendo un poco.

* * *

_AuSui en tres capítulos. A ver qué les parece. _


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2/3

—¿Algo va mal? —pregunta levantando las cejas al notar su actitud.

—N-_Nein_... _nein_ —responde sonrojándose y pensando que... bueno, es algo que nunca han hablado y eso. Quizás así, bueno... Austria parece como si hubieran hablado del clima, literal— Es solo... bueno... —niega con la cabeza.

—Aja? —presiona un poco. Suiza se mete las manos a las bolsas.

—Yo... No quise ser demasiado duro con... Bueno...

Austria sigue mirándole, sin ninguna intención de ayudarle en absoluto.

—¿Tienes tu algún problema?

—¿Te parezco tenerlo? —levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—Es decir, hay... yo... —le mira— No, en realidad pareces absolutamente cómodo con todo lo que acabo de decirle a Lili y... —deja la frase inconclusa.

—Oh... —cambia de expresión—, crees que debería tener un problema.

—No, no! No en realidad. Solo, es un tema que no hemos hablado —mira al suelo—. Yo no te odio... del todo... y no creo nunca haberlo hecho en realidad —explica incomodándose terriblemente y sonrojándose.

—OH! —finge sorprenderse como si esa fuera una gran revelación—. ¿Entonces?

Suiza le fulmina, porque le ha costado mucho decirle eso. Bufa.

—Nada —responde dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su cuarto, enojado.

Austria se queda en el pasillo mirando cómo se marcha, planteándose irse a su casa, aunque nadie le ha acompañado a la puerta y despedido adecuadamente... tras unos instantes, se acerca la puerta del cuarto y la golpea suavemente, sin entrar.

—_Was_? —pregunta sentado en la cama.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el que no vayas a acompañarme a la salida? —pide con calma.

—¿Vas a irte? —levanta las cejas.

—No pareces muy interesado en que me quede, la verdad —responde la evidencia.

—Es que te he dicho... Bueno, perdona, pensé que podría interesante aclararlo —protesta.

—¿Por qué crees que necesito que lo aclares? —pregunta apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Siempre pensé que lo suponías... —se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Aja —concede

—Bueno, a ti da igual lo que... —bufa—. Bueno, ya está aclarado si acaso quieres.

—Quizás deberías aclararme qué es lo que haces, si es que no me odias —propone, Suiza se sonroja.

—Yo... Yo... —carraspea—. Tú sabes...

—No, creo que yo lo supongo... —le devuelve.

—¿Y tú qué haces conmigo? ¿Eh? Como es que tú no me dices nada y esperas que diga todo...

—Porque yo sí sé que tú lo sabes —explica tranquilamente. Suiza parpadea.

—Lo sé..._Verdammt_.

Austria sonríe y entra al cuarto, acercándose a él.

—¿Lo sé? Eso dices tú... Aun así, tú también lo sabes.

—_Ja_, justo por eso te he preguntado por qué creías que no —concede sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—No me confundas... Yo no lo sé —miente, el moreno levanta las cejas.

—Así que no lo sabes... ¿y tú qué te imaginas?

—Yo soy solo... Yo... no sé nada.

—_Ja_, pero la diferencia entre el concepto saber e imaginar, si debes saberla...

—Claro que la sé... —le fulmina—. Desde luego que me imagino que me quieres —protesta—, o esto te divierte o algo... —y se sonroja en cuanto termina de hablar.

—Yo no diría "o" —sonríe— lo sorprendente del asunto es... Qué debe ser lo que hace que solo lo imagines —le mira con cara de "acabo de decírtelo, ¿por qué me lo haces repetir todo como si fueras tonto?"

—Es sarcástico —agrega cuando le ve la cara

—So- Solo pensé que querrías saberlo, ¿vale? Porque parecías actuar como ofendido o algo y por eso es que lo he dicho. Error mío de percepción —responde.

—Y aun así no respondes a mi pregunta —le sigue mirando.

—Tú sabes la respuesta —desvía la mirada.

—Si la supiera, no te lo preguntaría —asegura y Suiza le mira, tragando saliva.

—En verdad... ¿No lo sabes? —pregunta cambiando el tono.

—Por supuesto que no —replica seriamente.

El helvético frunce el ceño.

—Yo te lo dije hace poco... Y además...

—Entiendo —sentencia Austria.

—_Nein_

—_Nein_?

—No entiendes.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? —le mira ladeando la cabeza.

—Tú no sabes lo difícil que es... tu tocas el piano, tu... tu... Tu haces cosas que expresan lo que... —se cruza de brazos—. Tu no sabes... Lo difícil —suelta el aire por la nariz.

Austria sigue mirándole, levantando las cejas.

—¿Me estás preguntando qué hago si no es odiarte? —Suiza le mira.

—_Nein_ —responde suavemente, sonriendo. Suiza parpadea, absolutamente descolocado.

—Te estoy preguntando por qué dudas de lo que hago yo —explica. Suiza se sonroja, sorprendido.

—Oh —se mira las manos—. P-Porque...

Austria levanta la punta de los pies dando un golpecito en el suelo con ellas.

—Porque cada vez que parece que lo haces, me haces dudar —susurra en un tono semejante al que usa Liechtenstein cuando habla.

—Porque cada vez que lo hago tú dudas —responde mirándole, serio.

—¡Pues dudo porque me haces dudar! —protesta.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar? —pregunta mirándole.

—Dime, ¿sólo te divierte fastidiarme e irritarme y demás... como pasatiempo? O también... —traga y le mira

—O también... —levanta las cejas presionando el moreno.

Suiza cruza los brazos de nuevo como niño pequeño.

—Podrías ayudarme un poco —protesta con la boca pequeña

—¿A qué? —pregunta con paciencia.

—Has dicho que una no era excluyente de la otra —valora sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—. Así que en teoría, en estricta teoría, no tendría que dudar... pero tú... tú lo haces. En automático. Si haces un concierto y asumo que tiene que ver conmigo y lo pregunto, tú automáticamente me dices que no, aunque sea obvio que lo es. ¿Por qué dices que no?

—Porque me preguntas —sentencia.

—Te pregunto porque quiero confirmarlo... porque cada vez que actúo sin confirmación, me equivoco —replica—. Y es terriblemente vergonzoso —murmura.

—¿Cuándo te has equivocado? —le mira otra vez.

—Pues en veces... vergonzosas... como cuando el sillón o —se sonroja—. ¡Es que te gusta! —protesta—. Te gusta que yo esté avergonzado y torpe y es tu culpa que yo sea tan torpe... no lo soy con los demás —se queja dando con el puño en la cama.

—Ja —sonríe sinceramente.

—Pues eso es terriblemente injusto —arruga la nariz, cruzando otra vez los brazos.

—No recuerdo haber dejado nunca que tu pequeña incomodidad se vuelva una situación de real bochorno ridículo.

El suizo murmura algo ininteligible después de unos segundos.

—¿O te parece que sí? —le mira otra vez.

—_Nein_, te estoy diciendo que no, que tienes razón —repite esta vez de manera audible y clara—. Pero es que lo injusto es que tú nunca seas torpe... ni hagas cosas vergonzosas... ni necesites explicaciones —protesta—. ¿Cómo es que a ti no te avergüenza?

—¿Quién dice que no lo hace? —responde mirándole por encima de las gafas.

—¡Pues tu! Tú actúas como si... como si no te importara. Vienes aquí y me haces cosas y estás tan tranquilo, mientras yo quiero que me trague la tierra —responde sinceramente.

—Quizás no me lo tomo TAN en serio como tú —sonríe. Suiza se humedece los labios.

—Y además me dices que no me tomas en serio. Yo no puedo no tomarme en serio TODO lo que hago, _Österreich_ —le mira de reojo.

—No he dicho que no te tome en serio a ti, he dicho que no me tomo tan en serio lo que para ti es avergonzante —puntualiza. El helvético frunce el ceño, insatisfecho.

—Pues entonces tú-tú-tú eres insoportable y aún así... —le mira a la cara, sonrojado—. Podrías decirme las cosas de vez en cuando en vez de sólo hacerme sufrir...

Austria suspira sonriendo.

—Yo lo hago —admite bajando un poco los hombros y mirando el suelo.

—Lo haces —levanta las cejas hasta el techo—. ¿Lo haces? —se muerde el labio, ligeramente preocupado, pensando que es posible que se le haya pasado notarlo.

—Pero tú no me entiendes —explica mirándole—. Y eso me... frustra un poco —admite

El rubio se sonroja, porque DETESTA que le digan que hace cosas mal.

—¿C-Cómo lo haces? ¿Cuándo? —pregunta con tono neutro, desviando la mirada.

—Cuando te hago un concierto, por ejemplo —responde firmemente mirando la puerta—. ¿Crees que es tan sencillo subir y exponer frente a más de dos mil quinientas personas "esto es lo que hace que mi corazón lata"?

A Suiza le da un escalofrío.

—_Nein_ —responde escuetamente de manera sincera. Austria sonríe de lado, aún sin mirarle.

—¿Entiendes por qué es tan desesperante que me preguntes?

—Es que yo no puedo creer que me hagas un concierto a mi... yo no podría hacer... yo no sé hacer... yo no sé hacer esas cosas —admite.

—No recuerdo habértelas pedido —expone.

—Es que... ¿qué pasa si creo que es para mí y no lo es? —pregunta.

—¿Tú dejarías que yo pensara que me quieres sin hacerlo? —le devuelve la pregunta.

—Estás pidiéndome que confíe en ti ciegamente —responde.

—Estoy pidiéndote que te fijes en las evidencias —replica.

—De hecho estás pidiéndome que confíe en mí ciegamente —responde a eso, mirándole.

—Sí, eso se parece un poco más a lo que pretendo —concede sonriendo de nuevo.

—Bien —responde simplemente.

—Aunque puede que eso haga un poco más difícil la tarea de que te vuelvas torpe y te sonrojes y balbucees... —empieza—. Pero puede ser un reto interesante —sentencia.

Suiza le fulmina y Austria le sonríe.

—No es divertido.

—Es una forma de verlo —responde apartando la vista, sonriendo aun, ahora para sí.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo es que terminamos teniendo esta discusión después de contarle un cuento a Liechtenstein —se levanta.

—Eso me recuerda que voy a tener que preparar dulces para ella como premio —responde asintiendo con la cabeza. Nótese que dice premio y no agradecimiento.

—¿Premio? —se le acerca un poco levantando una mano para tocarle el pelo y arrepintiéndose en el camino.

—Lo hizo bien, los merece —explica.

—Fastidiarme y ponerme nervioso —frunce el ceño y levanta la mano, acariciándole el pelo igual, sólo porque le fastidia.

—Hacer las preguntas adecuadas —rectifica siguiendo el movimiento sin decir nada al respecto.

—Para fastidiarme y ponerme nervioso —responde relajándose un poquito.

—Sinceramente no creo que ella tenga esa maldad —asegura.

—¿Estás seguro de que no le diste unos francos suizos para que lo hiciera? —pregunta animándose más y poniendo la otra mano en el pelo de Austria.

—Euros, estoy tratando de corromperla absolutamente con todo —responde cínico.

Suiza frunce el ceño y deja de moverse mirándolo a la cara.

—¡¿Le has dado euros por molestarme?! Eso es una ofensa mayor _Österreich_... no tienes permitido hacer equipo con ella en contra mía.

—Si le hubiera dado dinero, no planearía premiarle, si tratara de hacer equipo, ella nunca sabría que es en tu contra y si aun así lo supiera... Creemé, habría sido mucho peor —sentencia al final. Suiza entrecierra los ojos.

—Eres tan... insoportable —le pasa una mano por la nuca.

—Eso es tan... halagador —trata de imitarle un poco y se ríe. Suiza se detiene de nuevo, "fulminándole" esta vez.

—Ni creas que me molestas

—Bien, no era mi idea —hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

—Argh... ¿en qué momento te echaste a perder TANTO? Es decir... yo recuerdo que eras un niño molesto, pero esto está alcanzando niveles insospechados día a día —replica.

—Quizás podría alcanzar algunos más aún —le pone un dedo en la comisura derecha de los labios les resigue la forma leeeentamente y sin casi apretar.

Suiza se detiene, abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojándose. Saca la lengua y se humedece los labios, y el dedo de Austria de paso, sin querer, en automático.

Austria se mantiene con el dedo ahí un segundo, sonrojándose un poquito y luego sonríe y lo aparta.

—Ja, creo que esto se puede considerar un éxito.

—¿U-Un éxito? —balbucea.

—Un rotundo éxito —levanta las cejas al ver que ha perdido hasta la concentración.

Suiza le quita las manos del pelo, avergonzado.

—¿De qué hablas?

Austria se le acerca hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos.

—De ser molesto —responde en un susurro y Suiza abre los ojos como platos de nuevo, volviendo a humedecerse los labios, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que probablemente Liechtenstein va a despertarse.

—M-Muy molesto.

Y le besa, por que Austria no es Francia y Suiza cierra los ojos y le devuelve, olvidando hasta como se llama y quitándose la idea de ir por chocolate y a que tocara el piano que tenía hasta hace un segundo, levantando las manos por instinto y volviendo a hundirlas en su pelo.

Austria se separa al cabo de un rato, un poco antes de quedar absolutamente satisfecho y tratando de asegurarse de que Suiza tampoco lo quede, es decir, demasiado pronto.

Suiza le busca levemente la boca de nuevo, con las manos echadas al cuello de Austria y los ojos cerrados y absolutamente perdido en el beso, olvidando su tsunderez. El moreno sonríe sin dejarle llegar.

—Creo que ahora sí debería irme —suelta lentamente.

Suiza frunce el ceño porque no le ha dejado llegar y abre los ojos para averiguar por qué sin enterarse de lo que ha dicho.

—¿Por qué par... qué?

—Irme... ¿sabes? volver a casa —explica con su sonrisa burlona.

El helvético le mira un instante, haciendo las conexiones neuronales correspondientes... y sonrojándose en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo, en contraposición a lo que al parecer estaba pensando y dándose cuenta de su posición y de todo lo demás. Le quita las manos de la nuca, desviando la mirada.

—I-Irte... —se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano

Austria levanta las cejas sin dejar de sonreír burlón.

—Eh... Es un poco tarde y si te da miedo... —carraspea usando una excusa tan absolutamente imbécil, que se sonroja.

—¿Qué es lo que me da miedo? —pregunta mirándole.

Suiza se pasa una mano por el pelo sonrojándose más.

—Yo decía irte caminando solo pero... —es una excusa idiota piensa para sí.

—Creo que me confundes con la chiquilla que duerme en el cuarto de ahí al lado —responde Austria—. Se está haciendo tarde y van a preocuparse si no regreso.

—¿Quién va a preocuparse si no regresas? —pregunta mirándole.

—Todos en Berlín, claro —responde como si fuera obvio.

—¿Cómo es que las demás veces no se preocupan? —se hace un pasito hacia atrás, separándose más de él y metiéndose las manos a las bolsas de inmediato al notar algunos problemillas.

—¿Quién dice que no lo hacen? —pregunta acercándose un poco demasiado, otra vez.

Suiza se sonroja por la cercanía.

—Yo digo porque otras veces... no te... preocupa tanto que... lo hagan —gira la cabeza de lado para no verle.

Austria se le acerca un poco más aprovechando que ha girado la cara y le da un beso en el pómulo, lo bastante cerca del ojo como para que lo cierre por acto reflejo.

—Esta vez no saben que estoy aquí —se inventa y Suiza cierra el ojo desde luego, dando un brinquito sobresaltado.

—¿P-Pues dónde más vas a estar? —responde absolutamente distraído y sin pensar un solo segundo en lo que está preguntando.

—¿Quién sabe?—le pone una mano en el pecho y presiona un poco para obligarle a tumbarse, mientras el habla en susurros al lado del oído—. Quizás en Wien... o quizás me he perdido... o quizás estoy en el hospital... o quizás he muerto...

Creo que Suiza no ha entendido nada más que "Wien", y quizás "muerto".

—Q-Quizás debiste decirles —responde él como si esa fuera una solución si en verdad estuvieran preocupados—. ¿Muerto? —agrega mirándole después de unos instantes, de manera un poco inconexa, una vez que se ha tumbado en la cama.

—Sin embargo —mira la mano en su pecho y la baja lentamente hasta su estomago, por encima de... bueno lo que sea que vista Suiza hoy—. Ahora es un poco tarde para avisar.

—E-Entonces... supongo que tendrás que... —cierra los ojos y sube la mano hasta el pañuelo de Austria.— Me gustan tus pañuelos —responde absolutamente random.

El moreno se acerca otra vez para besarle.

—Pensé que podrías quedarte a... —conecta de nuevo antes de sentirlo cerca, pero le besa sin dejarle acabar la frase y Suiza le responde, sin dejar de pensar ahora que Austria tiene que irse porque están preocupados por él... así que después de besarle, quitarle el pañuelo, desabotonarle media camisa y el pantalón sin dejar de pensar en ello, se separa y lo mira a la cara, con la respiración algo entrecortada—. Tienes que irte.

Suiza es absolutamente obsesivo con la preocupación. Austria le mira, deteniéndose un instante y parpadeando.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Suiza se acerca y le besa, desabotonándole el resto de la camisa, girando hasta ponerse arriba de él y separándose de nuevo.

—Van a estar preocupados por ti, eso no es bueno...

—¿Quién dice que no? —sonríe un instante acercándose de nuevo.

El helvético se acerca también, perdiéndose un poco aunque sin dejar de pensar... que estarán preocupados. Así que después de unos instantes, seguramente con la mitad de la ropa aún, vuelve a separarse un poco.

—Debiste decirles.

Austria facepalm, se detiene completamente, tomándole de las manos para que se pare y mirándole serio.

—Entonces deja que me marche —pide.

El suizo se lo plantea un segundo y encuentra rápidamente una solución práctica, sonrojándose y acercándose de nuevo, besándole el cuello.

—Les hablarás por teléfono... —susurra, soltándose una mano y volviendo a lo que estaba.

Austria sonríe de lado y sigue al tema sin responder…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3/3

Un rato más tarde, cuando Suiza va a preparar chocolate caliente para ambos, regresará al cuarto y tratará de obligar a Austria a hablar por teléfono a su casa para decirle a quien sea que pasará la noche ahí... si no fuera porque se ha quedado dormido... o "dormido" antes, así que suena el teléfono de casa de Alemania, mientras pasea por el cuarto, rojo como un tomate, mirando a Austria en la cama.

Prusia, que es el único que sigue por ahí "despierto" viendo una película de esas de culebrón de domingo al medio día, de manera absolutamente furtiva, da un salto y apaga la televisión rápidamente, acercándose al teléfono.

—Hey! la más Awesome casa de la Awesome Europa, hablas con el Awesome yo!

—Merde... —protesta en francés en automático.

—Frankreich? —pregunta Prusia frunciendo el ceño, reconociendo el idioma y más o menos el acento, pero no cuadrándole la voz.

—_Nein_, _nein_... _Schweiz_... —aclara—. Hallo Preussen.

—Heeeey! Pero mira quien se digna a hacer una llamadita! ¿cómo va eso mi amigo y vecino _Schweiz_? Hace mucho que no oigo disparos, ¿todo bien? — ser ríe por la broma idiota.

—Ehhh... ja, ja... todo bien —mira a Austria en la cama y se sonroja solito por lo que acaban de hacer—. Sólo, bueno... sólo quería decirte que... —se incomoda.

—Aja? —pregunta Prusia rascándose la cabeza y mirando por encima de la mesilla desinteresadamente.

—Ehh... bueno, es que _Österreich_ me dijo que estarían preocupados...

Prusia levanta las cejas.

—Nah, no creo que lo estemos... Kesesesesese

Suiza frunce el ceño

—Pues él me dijo que no les había avisado que no llegaría y yo quería avisarles.

—Oh... ¿Así que vas a mantenerle ocupado? —se ríe de nuevo—. Bueno, siempre he dicho que nos harías un favor a todos si te lo quedas ahí definitivamente... ¿Quieres que te mande unas fresas?

—_PREUSSEN_! —grita absolutamente avergonzado desde ya.

—Ah! Ya veo que no las necesitas... Eso explica por qué llamas tan tarde... Bueno... ¿Una segunda ronda quizás? —vuelve a reírse idiota.

—Verdammt... ¿No está _Deutschland_ por ahí, o alguien que tenga un poco de vergüenza? —pregunta aboslutamente histérico.

—Nah, todos duermen... —responde sonriendo con malicia—. Son horas un poco intempestivas para los chicos buenos, _Schweiz_... Claro que sabiendo eso de las fresas no es que se te pueda considerar muy decente.

—¡No sé de qué hablas! —sentencia sentándose en la cama, respirando fastidiado.

—¡Oh! ¡Yo sí! —se ríe idiota de nuevo—. Porque sé lo que has estado hacieeeendo y lo que vas a haceeeer —canturrea burlón.

Suiza se sonroja mucho más

—¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¡No sabes nada!

—Oh! ¡Sí lo sé! Y sé que te gustaaaaa por que eres un pervertido —continua burlándose.

—¡No soy un pervertido! —protesta.

—¡Eh! ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —cambia de tono de voz Prusia. Suiza frunce el ceño y no le contesta por unos segundos.

—¿Qué favor?

—Hagamos un trato, yo les digo a todos dónde está el señorito EXACTAMENTE y tú no cuelgas el teléfono durante la segunda ronda, mientras yo despierto a Ungarn —sonríe.

—_Was_?! —escupe.

—Kesesesesese —se ríe.

—¡No vas a decirle a nadie en dónde está ningún señorito! ¡Y no va a haber segunda ronda porque se ha quedado dormido! —grita histericolocoperdido... sin pensar.

—¡Oh! Pero que poco aguante, hasta en eso es aburrido —protesta Prusia—. ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Despiértalo! ¡OH! ¡Ya sé! ¡Tírale del rulo! ¡Tienes que despertarle haciendo eso! ¡Déjame oirlo!

—Que le tire del... NO VOY A TOCAR A _MARIAZELL_ PARA QUE TU LO ESCUCHES! —protesta y todos nos preguntamos por qué razón no le cuelga...

—Puedo ir a verlo personalmente ¡Seguro puedo llevarme la cámara de Ungarn! ¿Crees que puedas encubrirme?

—_NEIN_! ¡No puedes venir aquí! ¡Si vienes aquí voy a dispararte! —responde—. ¿Sabes qué? YA me voy... no tengo por qué estar hablando contigo... diles a todos que _Österreich_ ha pasado aquí la noche y ya.

—Creo que todos merecen saber unos cuantos detalles más sobre lo que es exactamente "pasar la noche" —se ríe idiota—. Tú tírale del rulo... Y recuerda, sé tooooodas las guarrerías que vas a haceeeer.

—¡No es cierto! No vamos a hacer nada —Suiza histérico, cuelga el teléfono y lo lanza al sillón que tiene en el cuarto, fulminándolo.

Prusia se descojona en su casa, en su sofá.

Suiza se gira a la cama, con el ceño fruncido absolutamente avergonzado, abriendo las cobijas y metiéndose a ellas, helado por estar paseando por el cuarto descalzo.

—_Verdammt_... —protesta acercándose a Austria y poniéndole los pies helados en las piernas desnudas.

El moreno abre los ojos de golpe, dando un saltito al notar el frío en las piernas, apartándolas de su alcance rápidamente. El rubio sonríe con burla acostándose en su almohada y acercándole más lo pies.

—¿Es que no has oído hablar de los calcetines?

—Me gustan más tus piernas —responde en automático y luego se sonroja—. Es decir...

—¿Qué te han dicho? —sonríe poniéndole los pies entre sus rodillas. Suiza carraspea.

—_Preussen_ dice que les haría un favor si te quedaras aquí...

—Oh... _Preussen_ —pone los ojos en blanco—. Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras hablado con _Ungarn_ o _Deutschland_.

—Así que no se si les vaya a pasar el recado a quien me interesaba. Pero no ha querido pasarle a nadie m... —le mira—. Eso intentaba.

—Ahora entiendo todos esos gritos —se ríe un poco.

—Oh... ¿No estabas dormido? —frunce el ceño. Austria sonríe con burla.

—Digamos que era difícil hacerlo.

—Eres odioso —le medio fulmina volviendo a ponerle los pies encima y tapándose hasta las orejas porque tiene frío.

El austriaco se le acerca un poco pasándole el brazo por encima suyo, dentro de la colcha.

—No es el adjetivo que yo usaría, pero supongo que es una forma de verlo.

Suiza se sonroja, pero no se quita, percatandose de que es quizás la primera vez en mucho tiempo que están en la cama, despiertos, sin estar haciendo eso ni tener que levantarse.

—¿Que adjetivo usarías? —pregunta acercándosele él al notar que realmente está calientito.

—¿Para definirme a mí mismo? seguramente algo más en la línea de envidiable —bromea—. Aunque suene pretencioso, me parece más ajustado a la realidad.

Suiza levanta las cejas y separa la cara mirándole a los ojos.

—Por dios... ¡Un poco de autocrítica!

Austria sonríe.

—¿Para qué voy a autocriticarme si te tengo a ti recordándome lo molesto e insoportable que soy cada tres segundos?

—Envidiable... Solo te falto decir awesome para ser igual a _Preussen_ —le devuelve.

—La diferencia con _Preussen_ es que yo sí sé lo que digo —se defiende.

—No seas dramático —baja la cabeza y se le acerca un poquito más, acurrucándosele.

—¿Por qué te parece dramático? —pregunta abrazándole también un poco más.

—Porque tú y _Preussen_ se parecen más de lo que crees —cierra los ojos.

—Oh, ja, a mi me encanta comportarme como un crío y hacer comentarios desubicados molestando a todo el mundo sin respetar nada —responde sarcástico.

—No dije que se parecieran en todo —abre los ojos y sonríe un poco, de lado—. No se parecen en el cómo, pero sí se parecen en el qué. A ti te encanta molestar a todo el mundo sin respetar nada, sólo que lo haces de una manera increíblemente más... elegante.

Austria le mira unos instantes y luego sonríe.

—Y ni siquiera me has preguntado qué es lo que considero envidiable de mi mismo.

—¿Qué consideras envidiable de ti mismo? —levanta una mano abstraídamente, pasándole un dedo por la clavícula. Austria se le acerca un poco más para hablarle al oído.

—Que a pesar de parecerte odioso, sigues aquí —susurra.

—Tiene un escalofrío y se sonroja, abriendo los ojos como platos y dejando de mover el dedo de su clavícula.

El austríaco se separa, volviendo a apoyarse en su cojín, con los ojos cerrados y un poco incómodo también, pero sin dejar de abrazarle.

—T-Tienes otras cosas envidiables además de... —deja la frase inconclusa.

—Así que no deja de tener cierta gracia para cualquiera poder hacer lo que quiera y aun así seguir teniendo gente para ayudarme y complacerme —añade cínico.

—No puedes hacer... no... no puedes hacer lo que quieras y tenerme aquí para ayudarte y complacerte —frunce el ceño, omitiendo toda la relajación que tenía hace un minuto y poniéndose totalmente tenso.

—Oh... ¿no puedo? —pregunta

—No deberías de decirlo así —responde mirándole a los ojos, abiertos.

—¿Y cómo debería decirlo?

—Es cínico de tu parte y hace sentir a los demás como idiotas —protesta—. No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo irrespetuoso que seas, no importa nada, todos los demás estaremos ahí para ti, ¿porque tú eres envidiable? —replica.

—No porque sea envidiable, eso es lo que me hace envidiable —rectifica. Suiza le mira, sin saber si sentirse ofendido o qué...

—Estás tan lleno de ti mismo... —responde con el ceño fruncido aún.

—Quizás... —se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco tristemente, soltándole.

—¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte? —pregunta mirándole aún, extrañando un poco el abrazo.

—_Nein_ —responde sinceramente, con los ojos cerrados.

—Que tienes razón —responde sin dejar de mirarle—. Tienes a _Deutschland_, tienes a _Ungarn_...

El austríaco sonríe de lado sin abrir los ojos, aún un poco tristemente.

—¿Por qué sonríes así? —pregunta levantando la cabeza y recargándose en su codo, mirándolo con curiosidad. El moreno levanta las cejas y abre los ojos.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así... —frunce el ceño—... esa sonrísa. No es sonrisa de orgullo.

—_Nein_? —mueve un poco la cabeza.

—No, es otra sonrisa... diferente —frunce el ceño.

—Será que no me enorgullece entonces —vuelve a encogerse de hombros, mirándole.

Suiza se le acerca un poco, con la guardia baja por la sonrisa distinta, pasándole una mano tras la cabeza para que se le acueste encima del brazo.

—Eres un cabrón con suerte, _Österreich_...

—Eso es justo lo que decía —vuelve a sonreír, ahora más suficiente, cerrando los ojos. El rubio le pasa una mano por encima del pecho, atrayéndolo hacia él un poco (Sólo porque tiene frío...)

—Me ha costado trabajo entenderlo —responde sinceramente, bostezando y recargando la cabeza en la almohada. Austria vuelve a sonríe sin apartarse y sin decir nada, ni abrir los ojos.

Suiza le hace un cariño en el pelo, bostezando otra vez y sonriendo él mismo un poco sin siquiera notarlo.

—Y yo también —susurra dándole un beso en la frente antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

_Tercera y última entrega de esta historia._ _Para los amantes del AuSui._

_Cuéntanos... ¿te ha gustado?_


End file.
